ilovetoytrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
I Love Toy Trains 3
This is the third video in TM's I Love Toy Trains Series. Songs 1994 VHS version *I've Been Working On The Railroad *Old No. 7 *She'll Be Coming 'Round The Mountain *Off We Go Into the Wild Blue Yonder (Air Force Theme) *Awesome Train Song/Rock Song *Daddy, What's a Train? (Sung by Utah Phillips) 1997 Special Edition VHS and 1999 Special Edition DVD versions *I've Been Working On The Railroad *Old No. 7 *She'll Be Coming 'Round The Mountain *Off We Go Into the Wild Blue Yonder (Air Force Theme) *Awesome Train Song/Rock Song *I'm a Train *Wonderful World of Trains *I Love Toy Trains Opening Theme *Trepak (Russian Dance) *Come Ride Along with Me *I Love Toy Trains Closing Theme 2002 DVD version *I Love Toy Trains Opening Theme *I've Been Working On The Railroad *Old No. 7 *She'll Be Coming 'Round The Mountain *Wabash Cannonball (Longer arrangement) *Off We Go Into the Wild Blue Yonder (Air Force Theme) *I Love Toy Trains Closing Theme *Various instrumental pieces 2009 DVD (digitally remastered version) *Dixieland Opening *I Love Toy Trains Opening Theme *I've Been Working On The Railroad *Old No. 7 *Where Have All the Cabooses Gone *Wabash Cannonball (Shorter arrangement) *She Be Coming 'Round The Mountain *Off We Go Into the Wild Blue Yonder (Air Force Theme) *I Love Toy Trains Closing Theme *Various instrumental pieces Releases * 1994 VHS (First original release) * 1997 VHS (New footage, updated label, still has 1994 Packaging) * 1998? VHS (Has 1994 label with normal reels, has 1997 Program with MTH Screen before credits) * 2000 VHS (New packaging, new label, has 1997 program but also has a new TM Books and Video logo, and some changes are made, like the “I Love Toy Trains: The Store Screen”, which is placed after the crash scene, after the credits end.) Trivia *This video and I Love Toy Trains 2 ''are the only videos not to use the Dixieland Opening. This was fixed on the 2009 digitally remastered versions. *This was the first and only time to have the Blue Angels appear in ''I Love Toy Trains. *This was the first I Love Toy Trains video to feature Jeff speaking. *This is the last time a song not by James Coffey is heard in the series (On the original 1994 VHS only). *Some of the scenes from the original version have been switched around on the later versions (1997-present), including the circus scene and the Blue Angels scene. *On the 1994 VHS, the credits are different, but in later versions, it replaces the original credits with the James Coffey version of the I Love Toy Trains closing theme. The 1997-2000 credits feature footage from real trains, not toy trains. After the credits, the blooper of the box crashing into the boxcar was used. After it did that, a voice said “Oh No”, and the sound of another box loading can be heard. This also occurs on the 1994 VHS as well. Category:Releases